CinderellaDD
by sugahandspice
Summary: Cinderella, yet not Cinderella. With the Digidestined of course!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Please read and review but most importantly - ENJOY!  
  
A/N – This may sound a bit like Disney's version and it is very similar as I used that script to work from. But I have changed most of the storyline to fit all our favorite characters in. But the basic storyline is Cinderella, hence the title. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Once upon a time in a far away land there lived, in a stately mansion, a married man. He was a kind and gentle father, and a loyal friend. So when the daughters of his friends were left orphaned after a terrible accident he adopted them. Then tragedy struck at home. The body of his wife was discovered when he returned from a trip away. She had locked the three girls in a cupboard to protect them from robbers but could not escape them her self. Their only son had disappeared. It took some time but the remains of the once happy family survived the horror and grew to become a loving part of their town once again.  
  
Although he gave every comfort to his children he still felt that they needed a mother. So he remarried again, choosing for his second wife a woman of good family and who had two daughters the age of his own girls.  
  
It was, however, on the untimely death of the father that the step mothers' true nature was revealed – cold, cruel and bitterly jealous of the three sisters' charm and beauty compared to her own daughters.  
  
Thus as time went by the house fell into disrepair. The family fortunes were spent on the vain and selfish step sisters. The three sisters were abused, humiliated and finally forced to become servants in their own home.  
  
And yet, though it all, they remained ever kind and gentle. Their pasts weren't nice but the girls worked on to make sure their futures would not be the same. They would not give up on their dreams.  
  
Three girls slept in a circular room, at the top of a tower. Light slowly crept into the room as the curtains were drawn back by two small birds. More birds came until there were two birds to one of the three beds. Then, each pair of birds tried to wake the occupants of the beds.  
  
One pair sang into the girl's ear until she opened her eyes. Another pair ruffled their wings on her face until she too opened her eyes. The third pair also sang but their girl simply turn around and put her pillow on her head. One of the birds went under only to fly out, seconds later chirping loudly. The girl laughed as she sat up.  
  
"Serves you right, waking people up at the crack of dawn." The purpled haired teen declared.  
  
"Yolei, you really should have got used to this by now. We've been doing it for years." The youngest girl in the room replied as she brushed her light brown hair.  
  
"If I was meant to get up this early in the morning I'm sure I would have gotten used to it by now. But I wasn't so you can't blame me for that!" The other two girls laughed.  
  
"Kari's right, we have been doing this for years now. I'm sure you'll get used to it one day."  
  
"The day that comes, Sora, is the day that I'm not bossed around by any body! Now, let's get ready for another day!" At her words the young girls got up and started on different jobs. Kari began to make their beds, with some help from the friendly birds, while Yolei swept and Sora washed.  
  
"Why didn't you want to get up any way?" Kari called as she washed and Sora and Yolei got dressed. "Were you dreaming about a handsome Prince again?"  
  
"I can't tell."  
  
"Why not?" The brunette came out from behind the screen and started to dress.  
  
"Because a dream is a wish that your heart makes when you're asleep and if you tell a wish, it won't come true!"  
  
"You believe that?" Sora asked as she tied her auburn hair back.  
  
"My mother told it to me." The three girls lapsed into silence, each remembering their old family lives.  
  
"Do you remember-"Kari started but was interrupted.  
  
Dong  
  
"Oh that clock!" Sora cried out.  
  
Dong  
  
"Kill joy." Yolei muttered.  
  
Dong  
  
"I hear you, I hear you!"  
  
Dong  
  
"Time to start another day!"  
  
Dong  
  
"Even he orders us around." Kari murmured.  
  
Dong  
  
"Well one thing they can't order me to stop dreaming and perhaps one day the dreams that I dream will come true." Yolei stated, making the other girls laugh.  
  
"Come on, we wouldn't want the mistress to wake and find some of our jobs not done." Sora led the way as the three girls left their shared room and went down into the rest of the house to start yet another day of chores.  
  
The three sisters had divided the house between them, and were on a rotor so each week they had different jobs. Kari had the outside, cleaning the yard and looking after the animals, Yolei had the kitchens and the dining rooms and Sora had the bedrooms and bathrooms. But they would all be ready to help the other in their jobs.  
  
It had been years since they had been allowed in these rooms, apart from cleaning them. The only time they were allowed to wear proper dresses instead of rags was when an old friend was visiting. His name was Genai. He had been friends with the girls father and they had grown up knowing him. Every year he would visit, just once. But that one week was the best of the whole year for the three sisters. He would shower them with gifts and they lived how they were supposed to live, instead of the servants they had been forced to become.  
  
But as much as they looked forward to his visits they also dreaded them. For each year the elderly man would ask if there was anything wrong and they had to smile and lie to him. Their step mother had threatened that if they told him how they really lived she would hurt the elderly gentleman. And he was the only thing left in their lives that reminded them of their past happiness. So they stayed quiet, only complaining when no one could hear them. And only sharing their secrets with each other.  
  
They would work for about two hours before their step mother and step sisters would rise. Then breakfast had to be served.  
  
Lady Ava sat at the head of the long table, in the place where the head of the household should sit. She had had the chair her late husband had sat on thrown out and a very expensive new chair designed just for her. Yolei had somehow managed to save their fathers' chair and they now had it hidden up in their shared room.  
  
To her right sat her eldest daughter Rhonwen. She was just a year oldetr than Sora but she treated it like ten. She had ebony black hair and her face was a pasty white. Her nose turned up, which suited her personality as she looked down on everybody. Rhonwen believed she was better than every one else and so should be treated that way.  
  
Gwendolyn was seated to her mothers' left. She was two years younger than her elder sister and treated very much like she didn't belong to the family. She did not have the same belief as her mother or her sister and was punished for this. Her red hair was dull and lifeless, representing it's owners feelings. And her skin held hardly any colour to it. Her mother had been successful in molding her over the years but there were times when she tried. Gwendolyn had been changed by her mother and no matter how hard she tried, it didn't look like she would be able to change back.  
  
The three sisters sat at the other end of the table, separated from the fine china their mother ate from. They ate from wooden bowls. They only ate with the rest of their family so their step mother had someone to order around and insult. Today was no different.  
  
"Look at you child, you are dressed in rags! You think you belong to this rich and wealthy family? Ha! You are servants! Start acting like it!"  
  
"Would you kindly wash before serving us? You're smell is most unpleasant and your face is dirty. Servants are supposed to be clean so that when their masters see them they are not revolted!"  
  
"In future wear hats. The colour of your hair is disgraceful! I do not want our friends and company to see it! I feel ashamed just having you in this house!"  
  
"Where are your manners girl? You only eat what you are allowed to eat! And you certainly cannot eat the same food we do. Food like this would be wasted on servants like you!"  
  
But the three sisters never answered back, never showed what they were really feeling, they never gave their step mother an excuse to tell them off even more. It was harmless anywhere, they had heard the insults too many times and knew they weren't true. They simply did not let it affect them.  
  
After breakfast the three sisters cleaed up and set about their chores. They walked together towards the back door, as the front door was off limits unless answering the door.  
  
"I swear if she says one more thing about my hair..." Yolei made a motion as if strangling someone and the other two laughed.  
  
"Now where would that get us? We'd be murders!" Sora pointed out while Kari nodded in agreement.  
  
"We'd be happy murders." Yolei muttered and the three laughed again. The gong of the doorbell sounded and the three sighed.  
  
"I'll get it." Kari volunteered and she retraced her steps to the dining room before continuing on towards the magnificent oak doors that served as the main entrance point to the house. She opened them to be greeted by a young boy wearing the seal of the royal family.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Ladies Ava, Rhonwen, Sora, Gwendolyn, Yolei and Kari?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are cordially invited to a ball his royal Highness is throwing for his sons, the Princes. Invitations..." At this the young boy handed Kari six white envelopes, each with the royal stamp printed on the back.  
  
"His Majesty wishes that you all attend and hopes you enjoy this special event." The boy sighed as he finished and Kari laughed.  
  
"Only another hundred houses to go." The boy stated and Kari smiled at him.  
  
"Just keep reminding yourself what it'll feel like when you've finished." She advised and the boy smiled.  
  
"What do you think I've been doing to get this far? Oh, I picked up your mail." He handed Kari a few envelopes which she accepted with thanks before he left and she closed the door.  
  
"That took a long time, were you flirting again?" Yolei's words made Kari flush before she showed them the royal invitations.  
  
"A ball! Wow, imagine what it's going to be like!"  
  
"That's it, we'll have to imagine. 'Mother' will never let us go." Sora replied as they made their way towards the lounge their step mother and sisters were in. Kari shared a look with her sisters before knocking and entering.  
  
"Child you wait ntil you are given permission to enter a room!"  
  
"Sorry step mother but these just arrived from the king."  
  
"The king?" Rhonwen and Gwendolyn chorused. Lady Ava stood and Kari handed her the envelopes.  
  
"We have all been invited to a royal ball." The elderly woman read from her letter.  
  
"All of us?" Rhonwen asked. "They cannot go! Can you imagine them dancing with a Prince in their rags!" The eldest daughter laughed soon joined by her younger sister, but Gwendolyn's eyes were unfocused.  
  
"Yes it would be quite disgraceful. But they have been invited." Lady Ava continued, making her daughter stop laughing.  
  
"Mother, you are not considering letting them go?" She demanded. Her mother spilt the invitations into two piles, Kari's, Yolei's and Sora's in one hand. She slowly walked towards the fireplace.  
  
"They have worked very hard lately..." She threw her daughter a look and Kari's stomach started to squirm. "And they have served us faithfully..." As she talked her hand got closer and closer to the fire in the fireplace. Finally her hand was mere inches away from the flames and the letters slipped into the fire.  
  
"But you have to have an invitation to go." She finished, laughing with her daughters. Yolei balled up her fists and opened her mouth but Sora stepped towards her and shook her head. Quietly the auburn haired woman led the younger girl out the door. Kari watched their letters burn before turning to her step mother.  
  
"Also in the post was a letter from Genai. He'll be here tomorrow." She got a moments' satisfaction from the looks on their faces before turning and leaving the room.  
  
Kari followed her sisters up to their room, climbing the long flight of stairs in silence. Once in their room the silence stayed and they each just sat, thinking of the evnts that happen mere minutes ago.  
  
"How did father marry her?" Yolei burst out, ending the silence.  
  
"She had everybody fooled, remember?" Sora replied.  
  
"Not Genai though, he never did like her."  
  
"Genai?" Kari nodded.  
  
"There was a letter in the post from him, he's arriving tomorrow." A smile broke Yolei's sad face.  
  
"Genai's coming? Really?" Kari nodded again and the purple haired teen laughed. The mood in the room was now happy again and the girls began to chat about why their old friend would be coming so soon in the year.  
  
When they went down to serve lunch they were met with a grumpy Rhonwen and a somewhat happy Gwendolyn.  
  
"Mother says you are to return to your rooms tonight! If any of your clothes don't fit then you are allowed to go into the cupboard and pick something new!" The three smiled at the happy girl in front of them. She was definitely different from her mother and sister.  
  
"But you still have to do your chores for the rest of the day." Rhonwen interjected. "And mother would like to see you Hikari." Sora and Yolei shot her worried looks but Kari just nodded before heading towards her step mothers' chambers.  
  
For some reason Lady Ava seemed to hate Kari the most out of the three sisters. Perhaps because, since she was the only member of the original family the estate belonged to, she was the rightful owner. And when she turned eighteen it would be hers. And there was nothing Lady Ava could do about it.  
  
She knocked on the door, waited for an answer, then entered. Her step mother was sitting on her couch, stroking her ebony black cat. Kari was sure that the animal had the same cruel nature of it's owner for whenever she was cleaning the floors the feline liked to come and mess the floors up, meaning she had to start again.  
  
"You wanted me, step mother?"  
  
"Yes. You're attitude this morning was not one befitting a servant. And it will not be tolerated in this house. After Genai has visited you will be taking a trip away, a friend of mine needs a servant for a while and I have offered her your services. You will be on your best behavior. If anything goes wrong you will be severely punished."  
  
"Yes step mother. May I ask a question?"  
  
"You already have."  
  
"Then another two?" Lady Ava scowled at how fast the girl picked up on her mistakes.  
  
"One more question then."  
  
"How long will I be away for?" The step mother smiled and Kari shivered.  
  
"Only about...three years."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Yolei cried as Kari shared her news.  
  
"Three years?" Sora asked quietly. "That means..."  
  
"I wouldn't be here for my eighteenth birthday. And I have to be here otherwise the estate goes to-"  
  
"Our dear step mother." Yolei finished and Kari nodded. "She must have planned this from the start."  
  
"Don't give up, we'll think of something." Sora comforted but her eyes showed what she really thought. Yolei nodded and the girls headed down to their old rooms. A quick tidy and they looked like they had been lived in. Their old clothes still fit so they put them on but covered them with aprons. They still had to do their chores.  
  
That night, dinner was a quiet affair. Kari not saying anything as not to anger the elderly woman, Sora trying not to give her real feelings away and Yolei not speaking as she knew if she did all three sisters would regret it.  
  
Rhonwen was practically beaming, as was Lady Ava. Gwendolyn seemed caught in the middle so did not say anything as well. That night Lady Ava and Rhonwen's laughter could be heard all over the house. Gwendolyn had said she was sick and retired to her private chambers.  
  
As the three sisters went to bed Sora opened her mouth but Kari shook her head. She left her two older sisters in the hallway before they too went to bed in their own beds. It was a long time before any of the three girls were asleep.  
  
"Greetings from afar! And now from here!" Kari was greeted with this as she opened the door before being pulled into a hug.  
  
"Genai. It's wonderful to see you again!" The old man's voice had drawn the other members of the household to the door and now Sora and Yolei were also receiving hugs.  
  
"Ah, Gwendolyn. Lovely to see you again, and growing more beautiful still." It surprised everyone when the old man hugged the younger step sister. He turned and just nodded to Lady Ava and Rhonwen.  
  
"Well, once I have settled in I shall give out the presents! My usual room, I presume?" Lady Ava nodded but stopped the older man when he went to go past.  
  
"Presents?"  
  
"Just some dresses I saw when I was traveling. Thought the girls might want to wear them to the ball." The three sisters grinned at the look on their step mothers face. But then she smiled.  
  
"The girls are not going. They declined to go, even threw there invitations away. And our household rubbish was cleaned away just this morning." Rhonwen smiled at her mothers' word while Gwendolyn's smile faded. Genai gave each of the sisters a piercing, searching look before smiling.  
  
"No worries, I have two spare tickets-"  
  
"But there are three girls." Lady Ava pointed out. "But I will consent for Sora and Yolei to go. Kari is young, she will have other chances. And she is making a big trip away soon, I would not want her to tire." Genai nodded, considering her words.  
  
"If my Goddaughter agrees-"  
  
"Which she does." Kari stated. Her sisters threw her looks but she kept on smiling.  
  
"Then lets get Genai settled in so you mey received your gifts." Lady Ava smiled before leading Rhonwen away. Gwendolyn stepped forward.  
  
"You can have my invitation, I don't really want to go anyway." Kari smiled.  
  
"That is kind of you but our mother would never allow it."  
  
"Gwendolyn!" Both girls turned to see Rhonwen glaring at the brunette. "Mother wishes to see us both, she wants us to try our dresses on." With a quick nod the red head followed her elder sister.  
  
Kari and Sora picked up Genai's bags while Yolei helped the elderly man up the stairs. Once inside his room Genai gave Kari another hug.  
  
"I am sorry. You have suffered so much, child, and now this."  
  
"I don't think we should go, it isn't fair if Sora and I get to go but not Kari!"  
  
"I agree." Kari shook her head and stared at both her sisters.  
  
"Please, I would much rather hear of the good time you had and what a royal ball is really like then have all three of us sit at home, being miserable. I don't mind."  
  
"She is right." Genai agreed and slowly Kari talked Yolei and Sora into going to the ball.  
  
"Now for your presents." He opened one of his many bags and drew out beautiful gowns. Each was designed differently and were new styles to their eyes.  
  
"These are amazing." Sora breathed as she held up one of the dresses to her body and stared at herself in the mirror. Yolei opened another bag and found all sorts of make up, in shades never seen before.  
  
"Where did you get all of this?"  
  
"I travel a lot, you know that. If I see something I think you'd like I pick it up. I just happen to see a lot of things." Genai shrugged and the girls laughed.  
  
"You must have spent a fortune on us." Kari commented, staring straight at Genai.  
  
"You are worth it." He replied before opening more bags and bringing out more gifts. He spent some time giving each girl something special and soon all the other gifts had been divided between the three of them.  
  
"Oh look at this." Kari held up a gorgeous green dress, simple yet elegant with green ribbon running around the sides before joing at the neck. "Gwendolyn would love this. It's exactly the shade of green she likes, she would look gorgeous in it."  
  
"Then lets give it to her!" Yolei exclaimed before turning to Genai. "If that alright with you?" The elderly man nodded and the three girls rushed from the room to give the gift away.  
  
Genai stared at the door for a minute before bringing out another, unopened bag. He had concealed it behind the bed. He muttered something before it vanished into thin air. Then he turned and left the room, as if nothing had happened.  
  
All throughout dinner Genai received thanks, from the three sisters and from Gwendolyn. Rhonwen was unusually quiet as she was furious that she had received nothing. Lady Ava's false smile was fading and fast.  
  
The next morning the house was filled with movement, as the four girls got ready for the royal ball. Kari spilt her time between helping Yolei, Sora and Gwendolyn. Lady Ava had shut herself and Rhonwen away in her private chambers and neither had been seen since.  
  
As the carriages rolled up the drive Kari stepped back from her sisters and smiled. Each of them looked amazing.  
  
Gwendolyn was dressed in her green dress. It was a v neck with sleeves that ended at her elbows. The ribbon brought out her slim waist before the skirt flared out and then ended at her knees. Simple green low heel sandals finished the effect and her long red hair had been pulled back into a bun, with a few wisps framing her face.  
  
Sora was dressed in a light blue dress. The fabric was sheer, almost see through and it clung to her in all the right places. Instead of flaring out it went straight down to the floor and pooled around her feet. Her shoes, a darker blue, weren't visible until she moved. Her hair was pinned back so that the ends curled out, leaving her face clear.  
  
Yolei was dressed in a cream coloured, off the shoulders satin dress. The sleeves ended at her elbows but a see through material frilled out around her elbows. The dress went down to just past her knees and again, the see through material frilled out, bringing attention to her legs when she walked. Her hair was pulled back in a half pony tail but two tendrils were loose, falling down over her shoulders.  
  
"And last but by no means least, the finishing touch." Genai, dressed in a tux with a white tie, pulled out several masks.  
  
"Masks?" Gwendolyn asked as he handed them out.  
  
"It is a masked ball." Gwendolyn quickly reread her invitation and nodded in confirmation to his words.  
  
Each of the masks were only different in colour. They covered the top half of the face, leaving only the eyes to be seen. Around the eye holes were gems and jewels and at the edge, where the ribbon that held the masks in place fastened, were several gold and silver feathers.  
  
"They're beautiful." Yolei stated as Kari helped her put it on. There was a knock and Lady Ava's voice sailed through the door.  
  
"Rhonwen and I are leaving now, enjoy your selves tonight!" The four girls stared at each other as they heard their step mothers footsteps going down the hall.  
  
"Se didn't try anything." Gwendolyn said in amazement. Genai chuckled.  
  
"Oh don't be worried, she's sending our carriages away without us." The three girls shared horrified looks.  
  
"How are we supposed to get to the ball?"  
  
"My own carriages." As he spoke two beautiful carriages arrives, each glowing with what seemed to be their own light.  
  
As the four left the house Genai pulled Kari aside and smiled at her.  
  
"You are such a kind girl, doing this for your sisters. Bu you must have your own fun. I have left a special package in my room, one for you only. Have fun and see you tonight." With a wink the elderly man left and Kari stared as the carriages pulled away. For a moment she was staring at nothing then she turned and headed towards her godfathers room.  
  
She raced upstairs but then slowed to a walk as she reached the second floor. She slowly walked towards his room before, even more slowly, pulling the door open. There, lying on the bed, was the most beautiful dress ever. A pale pink yet silvery colour with two straps and a full skirt.  
  
Lifting it up it was almost as light as a feather and in the middle of a slightly dipped neckline were three real diamonds. Kari just stared at the dress, wondering if it really was reall or whether it was her imagination.  
  
"You better hurry and put it on, we'll be late otherwise." The new voice startled Kari and she whirled around, still holding the dress. A man of about forty was standing in the doorway, smiling at her.  
  
"Kari?" The brunatta just nodded. "I'm Mack, a friend of Genai's. He didn't want you to not go to the ball, so he rang me. My partner Eloise will help you dress. Oh, another gift." The man had been turning to leave but he stopped and stepped forward, handing Kari a package. As he left a woman, of around late thirties, entered and smiled.  
  
"Genai did say you were beautiful, come on lets get you into this dress." Kari gently led the small package down on the bed before allowing Eloise to help her change into the beautiful gown. Another few minutes were dedicated to make up and her hair before Kari finally got to see the newest gift of her godfather.  
  
It was a mask. But very different from those her sisters wore. The eye holes were bigger and lined with gold. Again, real diamonds had been attached to the beautiful garment and at the edge were two silver feathers and one pure gold one in the middle. The colouring was such a light pink that it was hard to notice on first glance. Eloise helped her put it on before she was led to a carriage similar to the one her sisters had left in.  
  
As they set off Eloise turned to Kari and smiled.  
  
"You look like a princess." Kari blushed and smiled. "But unfortunately this has to end. You must be back in this carriage, and far away from the palace, by the stroke of midnight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"These clothes were not made by human hands. They were made by creatures who are not known by this world. Your godfather is a special man, he knows these creatures and has helped them. They wanted to repay him for his kindness so when they heard of his dilemma of not being able to help you they took the opportunity to help him. But these beings do have restrictions. So your clothes will disappear at the stroke of twelve. Do you understand?"  
  
"Of course. Will I ever get to meet these creatures and thank them?"  
  
"You never know." Eloise replied and smiled before settling back and enjoying the rest of the ride. As they drew up to the entrance to the palace Kari felt butterflies fly around her stomach. Eloise opened the door for her and Kari solely climbed out.  
  
"Remember, twelve o'clock, Midnight. Have fun."  
  
A/N – Not much of a cliffhanger but it seemed like a good place to stop. Of course, you'll have to wait to find out how it all ends...So it is a kind of cliffhanger, yay! I'm happy! Please review and tell me what you thought, and even what you think is going to happen! More of our favorite characters will be introduced in the next chapter and the story continues. Stay tuned folks! 


	2. 1

Disclaimer – Unfortunately, I don't own anything. Pleas read and review but most importantly – ENJOY!

A/N – Hey, second chapter! I've already written the thid chapter so hopefull it won't take long for me to update. This is a Takari story, with several other couplings. Please review to tell me what you think and enjoy reading!

Six years ago, along the road that led to Kari's family home, the King had been traveling home from a trip away. He had been away from his hone for many weeks on business and he missed his family very much.

But he was not a King that would ignore it if one of his people was being hurt. As he traveled along one of the back roads, as to avoid any attacks, he saw a young boy struggling with a much larger man. This man was carrying a dagger and he kept trying to attack the boy with it. Men behind them laughed at the couple, some drew their own weapons.

"Stop the carriage!" The King had his men challenge these men laughing at the boy's struggle while he himself went after the man attacking the young boy. His men were successful in fighting the men and soon they were fleeing from the scene. The man trying to kill the young boy got away but the King had kept him from hurting the young boy.

"Boy, what is your name?" The teenager lifted his head and the King was greeted with deep brown eyes. His brown hair stood on end from the fight.

"Taichi Kamiya, sir."

"Where are your parents?"

"The robbers took our house by surprise; they killed my mother in front of me. I ran as to distract them from my sisters." The King nodded and looked towards his carriage.

"Do you know which way is to your house?" The boy shook his head.

"No sir, they blind folded me on the way here and I have travel many hours with them before they got bored and attacked me."

"Son, I cannot help you find your family now. Will you come back to my house, where you will stay until we have found your family? Will you come with me?" The King held out a hand, and with a moments hesitation, Tai took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

And that was how the royal family got their third son. After many months of searching for his family, Tai began to lose hope. He stayed with the royal family and soon became part of their family. It took some time for the two Princes to adjust to this new person in their home. The youngest son had less trouble accepting this new member to the family but the oldest son had much more trouble. Many fights broke out between the two before they were accidentally locked in a room together. Once let out they had become the best f friends.

After a years stay with them the King and Queen asked Tai if he would join their family officially. After much thought Tai accepted and he was adopted.

Now he had been living with them for six years and he had grown into a young man. But he still looked for his family, knowing the chances of finding them now were small but still not giving up.

"What are you doing, Tai?" The twenty year old looked up to be greeted by the smaller version of his best friend. Takeru, or better known as T.K, was the youngest of the three brothers and the only one of the family to not know the full story of what Tai had been through. Tai would tell him, one day, but every year that passed the teenager still kept his childish innocence and Tai was finding it hard to break it.

"Just looking at the results of another search." The blonde boy nodded, his sea blue eyes watching his elder brother carefully. Everyone knew of Tai's searches and no one interfered with them.

"Well, father wants to see us. I think he and mother have had another fight and he wants our support." Tai laughed before putting away the paper he was reading and following the younger boy.

The King and Queen did fight a lot but they usually made it up afterwards. Lately the King had been involving the three brothers, saying that they needed to get used to the sound of a woman's voice yelling at them for when they got married. Tai and Matt would often side with there father while T.K sided with their mother. It usually ended with everybody laughing.

"Wants to see all of us today?" A voice called and the two boys turned to see another blonde heading towards them.

"Hey Matt." Yamato, or rather Matt, was the eldest of the royal children and the proper heir to the throne. Since he had been adopted Tai had been placed as third heir to the throne, after Matt and T.K.

"Wonder what it's about today." The three walked towards the throne room but heard no shouting. The three boys shared a look before entering, Matt first followed by Tai and then T.K.

"Ah boys, come in, come in." The boys followed at their father's instructions and walked forwards until they were standing in front of their parents.

"Your mother and I have been discussing your futures and we are worried."

"About what?" Matt asked and their mother smiled.

"None of you have settled down with any body. And your father and I wish to see you happy before we have to leave."

"You're leaving?" T.K asked and the Queen shook her head.

"No darling, not any time soon we hope. But one day we will be gone and we want to have seen you happy and settled down before that comes." Tai and Matt shared a worried look.

"So, what are you suggesting?"

"A royal ball. In honor of you. But don't worry, it is a masked ball."

"That's supposed to make us feel better?" Matt asked as he and Tai shared amazed looks.

"But I'm only sixteen." T.K pointed out and their father laughed.

"We know that, son. Obviously this is more for Matt and Tai but we also want to see you happy. If you meet someone, you meet someone. I will not hold it against you. You never know with these things." The youngest Prince grinned before turning to his brothers.

"Come on guys, it's not that bad. Like dad said if you meet someone you meet someone. There's not a lot you can do about it." He grinned at his brothers, which melted both of them and they both nodded their agreement. The Queen beamed.

"Finally, I might have some female company around here!"

For the next few months the three brothers barely saw their mother as she was too busy preparing the up and coming ball. At the beginning T.K had been the only one of the three actually looking forward to the event. But soon his enthusiasm rubbed off on his brothers and they too began to look forward to the royal event.

Soon the months towards the grand ball became weeks, then days. Then the actual day itself came. The palace was a buzz with activity, servants rushing around and making last minute changes or preparations. The ballroom itself was practically unrecognizable to the three boys that had spent years playing in its wide space. After a quick look at the spectacular room they were rushed off to their rooms to get ready.

An hour before the ball was due to start the three Princes emerged from their rooms dressed in their finery.

Tai was dressed in A dark blue while Matt was dressed in a practically black suit. It turned out to be one of the darkest shades of blue there was. T.K was dressed in dark green. When their mother saw them she practically wept with happiness while their fathers' chest swelled with pride.

"You are going to shock every one. Just look at them, our handsome buys all grown up."

"Not quite." Matt commented elbowing T.K gently. The younger boy just grinned.

"Are you ready?" Their father asked and, with a quick look between themselves, the three boys nodded and their parents led them towards the ballroom, and the rest of the evening.

Everybody who was anybody had turned up to the ball, the Queen had done a good job with the arrangements and soon the ballroom was swarming with people.

The boys met up with old friends, whom the Queen had invited to make sure her sons didn't disappear half way through the night. The Lords' sons Ken, Davis, Cody, Izzy and Joe had all turned up and the boys were now catching up on the months that they hadn't seen each other.

Slowly more girls started appearing and the Queen approached her sons.

"It's time to officially open the ball, so masks on." All eight boys nodded and put their masks on, masking their appearances. Matt and Tai had to leave as they had to greet each of the guests. They would have to stand on a podium and bow as the guests walked towards them and stood beneath them. This part of the ball did not involve T.K, which the young Prince was extremely glad about.

"Aren't you glad you aren't them?" Ken whispered to the blonde as the long procedure started. T.K nodded before going back to watching his brothers.

Both looked extremely bored, but only T.K could see that as he had spent years watching them. As they had grown up he had idolized the pair more and more. He was so proud of being able to say that he was related to them. Both of his brothers had changed over the years, grown up and T.K was left behind. But if he ever felt lonely one of them would always turn up, accidentally or not, and he would be happy again. Many people said that he was never sad and that he was an inspiration to the whole Kingdom, his brothers liked to tease him about that. But if they were sad he could easily cheer them up and that was what he considered his best quality. He couldn't stand to see people unhappy or alone and would do anything to make them happy again.

At practically the end of the ceremony T.K noticed a young girl entering the ballroom from the back entrance. He wondered why she was entering this way as this entrance had only been used at the beginning of the ball. She looked around her, obviously confused and T.K realized that she had only just arrived.

"Excuse me." He felt Ken's, Davis' and Cody's eyes on his back but he didn't care. He strode towards the girl as if he had all the courage in the world, but he didn't. He didn't even know why he wanted to meet this girl so much; he just knew he had to.

As he neared she turned her back towards him so to get her attention he tapped her on her shoulder. The contact sent a shiver down his spine and as she turned he was met with a pair of beautiful light brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he bowed. The young girl curtseyed as he bowed and then she smiled. And T.K was absolutely gob-smacked. As she smiled her whole face changed, making her even more beautiful. And her eyes seemed to light up with an unearthly light.

"I think I'm late arriving, do you think I've caused any inconvenience?" T.K had to smile at that.

"I don't think you've caused any inconvenience. But why should you worry? You are a guest here, you shouldn't worry." The young girl bowed her head slightly before replying.

"I am a guest of a host who has worked very hard to make this a special occasion for everyone involved. I would hate to ruin it for others." The blonde Prince was liking the young girl more and more as she talked. Her voice was light, gentle and even caring. He nodded.

"Well, I assure you that you have not ruined anything. And as a guest you are here to enjoy the night. For tonight, you can let other people worry." She smiled again and he grinned back. There was loud applause and T.K turned to see his brothers coming down from the platform thay had had to stand on when greeting the guests. Couples were filling up the dance floor and T.K extended his arm towards the beautiful girl.

"Would you like to dance?" She smiled and took his arm, allowing herself to be led onto the dance floor. There, they paused for a moment before embracing to dance.

"Where's T.K?" Matt asked as they rejoined their friends. Davis chuckled as Cody pointed out the blonde on the dance floor. Both Matt and Tai stared in shock for a moment before smiling.

"I had no idea our brother was such a fast mover."

"Tai!" Matt scolded as the others laughed. They stood chatting for a while before splitting up, Matt and Tai being signaled by their mother to join her. It took them a few minutes to reach her, meeting friends or accidently bumping into other people. The ballroom was packed.

"Have you seen your brother? Already dancing with a girl. Now why can't you two be like that?" The Queen's words were light, showing that she didn't really mind and that she, herself was extremely enjoying herself.

"The night is still young, your majesty." Tai replied and the Queen laughed. The Queen kept them for a while longer before her husband joined them to have a dance with their mother.

"Watch how the experts do it." He told his sons before whisking their mother onto the dance floor. The two boys laughed before splitting up to do some tours of the ballroom.

Tai walked around and joined the groups that were forming at the edge of the dance floor. He chatted with many guests, a lot of girls, but alaways moved on before being asked to dance. After he had walked all around the room he stopped to look for his brother but couldn't see him anywhere. He turned to see if T.K had stopped dancing yet but collided with someone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" The person exclaimed as they bounced off of each other. The female person. Tai looked up to see the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. He stood in a daze for a minute before shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and turned around before checking. Are you alright?" The girl in front of him nodded and smiled. Her eyes lit up with her smile and a sense of deja-vu hit him. Did he know this girl? He got the felling that he knew her but he couldn't place her.

"I'm fine thank you, are you alright?" He nodded, pushing the feelings of unease to the back of his mind.

"I'm ok, I'm just worried about you. I think I…bumped you pretty hard." She laughed and he grinned. "Would you like another drink?" He asked, indicating the empty glass in her hand. She nodded and they began walking towards the drinks table, albeit very slowly.

As they walked past one of the many large windows of the ballroom, that gave brilliant views of the beautiful palace gardens, a figure looked in and smiled at the couple.

Matt had wondered outside to get some fresh, cool air. The ballroom could became awfully stuffy very quickly, and in more ways than one. He loved coming outside, the gardens being one of his favourite places in the palace. When they were younger, He and T.K and spent hours playing hide and seek in the large gardens. Then Tai had joined them and he had got them into playing soccer. That was how one of the large ballroom windows had gotten broken. He laughed out loud and smiled to himself.

"Excuse me but are you mad?" Matt turned in surprise to be greeted by a finely dressed young woman.

"May I ask what gave you that impression?"

"You were laughing to yourself when you were out here on your own." Her expression was comical and Mat laughed again.

"I was remembering something." Her mouth formed an 'o' shape and then she smiled.

"Okay then, just checking. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go meet some Princes." She turned to leave but Matt couldn't help himself. He didn't usually broadcast the fact that he was a Prince but this was a special occasion.

"What if I told you that you'd already met one of them." He called and she stopped dead on her way back into the ballroom.

"You're one of the Princes?" She asked as she turned around. Matt grinned and nodded. A smile suddenly took over her features and she rushed forward.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Mi- wait, are we supposed to say our real names? It is a masked ball after all." Matt laughed at her and the pair began chatting away. They stayed outside, still talking even as the evening got colder. Hen he noticed the young woman shivering Matt took off his jacket and slung it around her shoulders.

"If you're cold we can go inside." The divine lady shook her head and they stayed outside, still talking. Finally Matt decided that it was too cold to stay outside any longer and he led her back inside.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur of pleasure for all the guests. The King and Queen were delighted to see all three of their sons dances with girls, even some of their friends had paired up with someone. They grinned and laughed at the success of the ball.

T.K was on the dance floor again, he was sure that he had never danced so much in his life and he definetly knew that he hadn't enjoyed dancing this much before. With each dance that he had spent with this girl they had got closer and closer. He could now feel her body heat and he knew that she could feel his. He had never felt like this before.

"What time is it?" She murmered into his hair and he sighed.

"It's mid-" He was cut off by the clock chiming the first chime of midnight. The girl in his arms stiffened and straightened to look in his eyes.

"Midnight?" She whispered, as if she was afraid of it. Worry niggled in his stomach as she turned to the door she had come in through.

"Yes, why? What's wrong?" She pulled away from him and walked off the dance floor. T.K followed her in complete confusion. As they left the ballroom he grabbed onto her hand.

"I don't understand." Her head was down and he used his forefinger to lift her dhin up so she was looking into his eyes.

"It's midnight." She repeated and, as if to prove it, the clock struck the second chime of the hour. "Goodbye!" She suddenly pulled away from him and bega to race towards the exit.

"Wait! I don't even know your name! Please wait!" He caught up with her and turned her to face him. "How will I find you again?" The clock struck again and, once again, she broke out of his grip. A carriage was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and she fled towards it. As T.K followed she triped and her shoe came off. She didn't fall and so kept on running. As he reached her left behind shoe she reached her carriage and sped away.

T.K picked up the shoe and stared at it for a moment before slowly making his way back towards the ballroom.

"I'll find your owner. I swear I'll find her."

A/N – Hey, hope to update soon. Review to tell me what you think and stay tuned folks!


End file.
